swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Collection
The collection system is a new system added in with Chapter 7. Items all over the galaxy can be found lying around or looted from enemies as part of many different collections, the completion of which will give special rewards. These may be a badge, a title, a schematic or various other things. Badges Weapons *Melee Weapons **Rare Melee Weapons Mark I **Rare Melee Weapons Mark II **Rare Melee Weapons Mark III **Rare Melee Weapons Mark IV **One-Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber **Two-Handed Fifth Generation Lightsaber **Polearm Fifth Generation Lightsaber *Pistols **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark I **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark II **Rare Pistol Weapons Mark III *Rifles **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark I **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark II **Rare Rifle Weapons Mark III *Carbines **Rare Carbine Weapons Mark I **Rare Carbine Weapons Mark II *Heavy Weapons **Rare Heavy Weapons Armor *Imperial Armor Collection **Lost Imperial Shock Trooper Armor Collection **Lost Imperial Stormtrooper Armor Collection **Lost Imperial Scout Trooper Armor Collection *Rebel Armor Collection **Lost Rebel Assault Armor Collection **Lost Rebel Battle Armor Collection **Lost Rebel Marine Armor Collection *Jedi Robe Collections **Master Jedi Cloaks Slayer Artifacts *Jewelry **Tusken Valuables **Nightsister Valuables *Holocrons **Jedi Artifact Collection - Waist Pack **Jedi Artifact Collection - Meditative Discipline *Rocks **Steaming Rock Collection **Glowing Rock Collection **Burning Rock Collection **Bubbling Rock Collection *History **The Story of Count Dooku **Flowers for the Forgotten **A Grave Memorial **Walter Emanus' Lost Journal *Rare Crystal Shards **Shattered Shard Fragments **Damind Crystal Shards **Bondar Crystal Shards **Kasha Crystal Shards **Eralam Crystal Shards **Luxum Crystal Shards *Contraband **Chemical Warheads **Unauthorized Access **False Information **Forbidden Fruit **Counterfeit Credits Decorations *Decorative Item Collections **Prototype IG-88 **Prototype Stormtrooper **Aurebesh Tiles *Housing Improvement **Force Shui - Pitch **Force Shui - Roll **Master of Force Shui **Dust Durni **Techniques in Maximizing Space **Shelving Techniques **Craftsman Tools **Cabinetry Techniques **Storage Techniques **Tier 2: Housing Improvement Collection Mark I *Furniture **Hanging Light **Hanging Light, Style 2 **DIY Glass Shelves **Four Sages of Dwartii Collection **Beetle Collection **Potted Purple Flower Collection **Potted Plant Collection Devices *Droids **Unknown Astromech *Hand Held **Collecting Comlink Pieces **Collecting Datapad Pieces **Datapad Collection **Com-Link Collection **Wayfar Spy Collection *Vehicles **What a Piece of Junk *Insurgency **Imperial Insurgency **Rebel Insurgency *holographic Imagery **Dispaly Emitter Hobbies *Dejarik **Dejarik Holomonsters **Dejarik Table **Dejarik Collector *Great Fishing Stories **The Reel Life **Nabooian Angler **Master Angler **Fish Collector *Entertainer **Build-A-Buff Workshop **Prop-er Techniques **Instrumental Music *Buddy System **Invite One Friend **Invite Two Friends **Invite Three Friends **Invite Four Friends *Treasure Hunting **Treasure Hunter Masks **Antique Weapons **Rare Oval Gems **Rare Trilliant Gems **Master Treasure Hunter *Sunshine Shuttle Service **DePalma's Dispatch *Resource Gathering **Faux Real **Prime Cuts **Humerus Collectibles **Exceptional Egg **Exceptional Milk **Creature Resource *Resource Sampling **High Quality Resource Collection **Resource Scavenger *Enzymes **Enzyme Colors *Photography **Endangered Durni Photo Op **Panoramic Vistas: Tatooine *Rare Food **Portable Deep Fryer Space Slayer *Black Sun Pilot Quota Progress *Void Wing Pilot Quota Progress *Imperial Pilot Quota Progress *Rebel Pilot Quota Progress *Droid Pilot Quota Progress *Hidden Daggers Pilot Quota Progress Space Collectibles *Mark 1 Flawed Collection *Mark 2 Damaged Collection *Mark 3 Seized Collection *Mark 4 Faulty Collection *Mark 5 Salvaged Collection Achievements {| |- valign=top | *Meatlump Uniform *Meatlump Lingo *Meatlump Reconaissance *Meatlump Safe *Meatlump Container *Meatlump Target Map *Meatlump Explosive Device Sabotage *Meatlump Weapon Sabotage *Meatlump Food Sabotage *Meatlump Recruiter *Bugging the Meatlumps Category:Collections